


Packed in Tight

by a_very_large_television



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ass Play, Chikan, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, and joker is a bully, maybe he's just jealous :o, mishima has a nice butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television
Summary: About 300 words of Joker grinding on a fat-assed Mishima.





	Packed in Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last of these flash fiction things I'm gonna do. Just something quick and sloppy I wrote at some others' urging!
> 
> Bully me at [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/verylargetv/)!

Joker caught him on the train to school again, and Yuuki just pressed his face to the glass of the window, so used to the teasing from Joker and the other boys. Yuuki's ass, so round and fat, made him such an easy target that he would just let it happen at this point.

Joker's hand squeezed into Yuuki's fat backside, and Yuuki had to bite back a moan. It was so fucking _big_ and impossible to hide, the way it absolutely strained against uniform pants that clearly weren't designed to hold it, Yuuki certain the fabric was going to tear and expose him at some point. Not that it would really be much more exposed - he made those pants so ridiculously _tight_ that anyone looking would get an easy look at the ass beneath them.

He felt Joker slip his crotch against his fat ass, felt the obvious bulge beneath Joker's own pants, felt Joker beginning to grind between his wide cheeks. His own cock, desperate for attention, quickly grew painfully hard, cooped up and leaking pre inside his briefs.

With each fabric-to-fabric thrust, Yuuki felt Joker's hot, panting breath on his ear, felt that stiff cock pushing against his ass again and again. Joker was growing bolder, rougher with each push, seemingly uncaring if any eyes caught what they were doing. Yuuki's cock ached for attention it wouldn't receive - he wanted so badly to just reach into his pants and jerk off, but there were so many people, there's no way he could manage.

With one last grunt, Joker kept his cock pressed deep between the cheeks of Yuuki's fat ass, and he could feel that little bit of cum that seeped through Joker's pants pressing against his backside. Yuuki whimpered.

Joker leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, and Yuuki, through his desperate need to cum and through his embarrassed blushing, gave a small giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I will personally come to your house and kiss you if you leave a comment. Two kisses if it's a constructive comment.


End file.
